Forever Sayonara
by nutty-brains
Summary: Tomoyo was a new transfered student in Sakura's class. Sakura with Eriol and Syaoran became her friend. But, one day, Eriol found out something about Tomoyo and no one else had...


Forever Sayonara  
  
By: Vapour and Fire  
  
She looked at her watch. She's ten minutes late and was lost on her first day in school. First, she had already gotten lost getting to school without any help from her parents, now in school?!?! Up and down the halls, looking into one room, then into another. This is one huge school, she thought. Walking down each hallway, she had a feeling that all the teachers were back in class and teaching boring stuff again.  
  
Finally, she found a student her age fighting with her locker.  
  
"Erm, excuse me, can you tell me where room 213 is?" she asked the student who still seemed to be fidgeting with her locker. Slowly, the girl turned and looked up. Silent. Thinking that the girl might not catch what she just asked, she repeated. "Sorry, but can you show me how I can get to room 213? I'm new here and I seem to be lost."  
  
"Oh, yea, it's right here." The girl smiled and pointed to the doorway directly next to her locker. Then, she eyed the lost-but-found girl. She had the most beautiful hair, all violet and with her lilac eyes and fair skin, she was like angel down from heaven. "Is...is that the natural colour of your hair? I mean, did you dye it?" The girl asked, touching and twirling her fingers in the silky violet hair.  
  
"Yep, I was blessed with this violet hair since I was born." She blushed. Why would anyone care about her hair?  
  
"Wow, that's pretty neat. I wish I had that long purple hair...Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything else. Hey, um, care telling me your name?"  
  
"Tomoyo, Daidouji Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm Kinomoto Sakura, in the same class as you... ...Eh...My lock is stuck. You think you can give me a hand with this, Tomoyo?"  
  
"Sure, I will try. What's your locker number?"  
  
"10-03-24-16-09"  
  
Just like magic, Tomoyo succeeded in opening the locker. She turned to her new friend and smiled.  
  
"It's all yours now. I have to go to my class. I'll talk to you at lunch?"  
  
"Sure. And thanks. See you later."  
  
"Okay." Tomoyo bowed and walked into the class. Now, she's twenty minutes late.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura walked towards her.  
  
"Hi, Kinomoto," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Hoee...don't call me that. Just a simple 'Sakura' will do."  
  
"Okay, kin-Sakura. I get it. Sakura. So, sit down and let's eat together."  
  
Sakura sat down at the other side of the table. At this moment, someone called her. She spun round and saw two boys walking towards her.  
  
"Hi! Come over here! I've someone you may want to meet." Sakura called out.  
  
The two figures slowly approached the two young ladies.  
  
Tomoyo looked up at them.  
  
"Let me introduce her. This is Daidouji Tomoyo, a newcomer in our class. This is Li Syaoran, from Hong Kong and this is Eriol, from England."  
  
Tomoyo stopped eating, stood up and gave a bow. "Nice to meet you, I mean, both of you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too. The teacher introduced you to the class in the morning, remember? Wow, that's some pretty hair you've got there. Did you do something with it? Like dyed it?" Syaoran asked. Apparently, they had become friends in just an instant.  
  
Not again. "Oh, my hair... I'm borne with it."  
  
"Oh, I see. Hey, Eriol, you have blue hair that you're blessed with too. Hello? Eriol?" Syaoran waved his hands in front of the blue hair boy.  
  
"Oh, yea. Oh, nice to meet you. Oh, I'm Eriol from England. Oh-"  
  
Syaoran gave a light knock on his head. Then he whispered to him. "Sakura just introduced us to her already. Gees...I don't know what have gotten into you today."  
  
Tomoyo looked at the two boys while Sakura giggled a little.  
  
"Hey, guys, won't you join us for lunch?" Sakura invited them. She looked at Syaoran, who in turn looked at Eriol, who was staring at Tomoyo. Tomoyo, sensing that Eriol was looking at her, smiled.  
  
"Aww...I would like to, but both of us have to go for soccer pract- hmp hmp hmph!"  
  
Syaoran was rudely cut off by Eriol who cupped his hand over Syaoran's mouth.  
  
"Oh, yes. I, I mean, WE would like to. Thanks for the offer." Eriol said. Then, he turned to the other boy and said, "Let's just forget about soccer practice for today, shall we?"  
  
Syaoran shrugged. He really did not understand this boy. He was as handsome as the colour of his hair and all the girls, almost, had at least given him a valentine present. But, he just took a glance and forgot them. The reason he would not want to go for the practice...either he was too tired, wanted to escape from his 'die-hard fans' or perhaps, that's call 'love at first sight'.  
  
After everyone got their lunch out, they sat down at a table.  
  
"There he is. I tell you guys, you cannot trust him. Every thing he says is incorrect. But, he will say it like it is really true. I don't know how, but he won't smile or laugh when he is lying." Syaoran whispered to the rest of the gang.  
  
"Well, I definitely can't lie without smiling." Sakura replied. Then, she popped a piece of tomato into her mouth.  
  
"Really? I almost believe him. He said that if a newcomer comes to school with a watch, he or she is a jinx. When I heard this, I thought-." Tomoyo told them.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura pointed to her throat. She looked so terrible and ...in pain.  
  
"Ahhhh...She must have choked on her food. Syaoran, get her some drink. Eriol, you...you help me see if Sakura spit out the food, k?" Tomoyo quickly went behind Sakura.  
  
Eriol nodded. Then, Tomoyo wrapped her hands around Sakura's waist. Sakura was feeling so bad. Syaoran was off to get a drink.  
  
One...Two...  
  
Tomoyo pulled her hands and tried to jerk Sakura. It did not take long before the food came out.  
  
"It's alright now, Tomoyo. Where's the- Syaoran, quick...the drink!"  
  
Syaoran handed Sakura the drink. Sakura gulped the water down as if she had just came out of a desert.  
  
"Thanks...Haha...I'm fine now." Sakura returned to her cheerful self.  
  
"You scared the daylights out of me!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
Everyone around looked at the four of them.  
  
"Let's just say we get out of here first?" Eriol suggested.  
  
So, they ran back to class.  
  
"Thanks, Tomoyo." Sakura thanked.  
  
"Well...Don't mention it." Tomoyo smiled, then turned to face the ground with her beam gone. Instead, she looked troubled.  
  
The next day, Tomoyo went to school early. She did not want to be late. This time, she remembered all the way to and fro from school.  
  
I am going to be the first one to reach class, Tomoyo thought. But, she was wrong...  
  
"Oh, hi Tomoyo. Good morning." Eriol was there before her.  
  
"Good morning, Eriol. You're early."  
  
"Yea, the alarm clock rang too early... I mean I set the time wrongly the night before. That's why..."  
  
Just then, Sakura and Syaoran came into class.  
  
"Good morning. Can see that both of you had a good sleep yesterday." Eriol said.  
  
(This is not a SS ficcy. So, don't get the wrong idea)  
  
"Yea, I had a nice dream." Sakura said. "Haven't had one for a few days already."  
  
"The weather was cooling. So, I dose off in a minute or so." Syaoran answered.  
  
"Sorry, I would like to use the washroom if you don't mind. Sakura, can you show me the way? I couldn't recall the way." Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Sorry, Tomoyo, I need to talk to Sakura for a while. Eriol, you go." Syaoran pushed Eriol forward while he grabbed Sakura's hand.  
  
Sakura was so confused then.  
  
"Hoee...Slow down, Syaoran. Tomoyo, I'm sorry." Sakura gave a I'm-so- gomenasai look.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol. Eriol looked down at the ground. He felt so uncomfortable leading a girl to the ladies.  
  
"Eri-ol? Are you ok? You can just show me the way, not necessary to bring me-"  
  
"Don't worry...come on." Eriol walked towards the door.  
  
Tomoyo followed.  
  
"There you are. It says 'Ladies' on the front."  
  
"Thanks...I can see that."  
  
With that, Tomoyo walked into the washroom. Eriol stood outside and waited for her for fear that she gets lost again. Obviously, that place is one of the out-of-bound places for boys.  
  
Eriol could hear that Tomoyo went to the sink first, because there was the sound of running water from the tap.  
  
"Shh...Sakura, listen up."  
  
"I'm on all ears."  
  
"It's about Tomoyo. Don't you think she looks a little...troubled?"  
  
Sakura raised one of her eyebrows.  
  
"I'm warning you. Don't you dare talk about her-" Sakura warned.  
  
"Stop! Zip! Close! Listen to me, Sakura. During lessons, I saw her looking troubled. She looked as if she was not concentrating during lessons, even Miss Kaho's lessons. I thought Miss Kaho was interesting enough to make all the students listen to her?"  
  
"Maybe, it's because she's new to here. She's been here only one day."  
  
"I don't know. But, I think there is definitely another meaning behind all this."  
  
Cough  
  
Cough cough cough  
  
"Tomoyo...are you alright?"  
  
Cough COUGH  
  
The coughing was getting louder and louder. Eriol, being outside, grew more worried as Tomoyo coughed.  
  
"Are you alright? Tomoyo?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo did not reply him, but continued coughing. Soon, the coughing became violent.  
  
Eriol was so worried now that his mind was in a mess.  
  
Should I go in and see what's' wrong? But that a Ladies. What if Tomoyo is sick? I can't leave her inside.  
  
Finally,  
  
"I'm coming in, Tomoyo. Be it if you like it or not."  
  
Eriol ran into the pink room and found Tomoyo at the sink area.  
  
"Tomoyo, are you al-"  
  
Then, he stopped. His jaws almost dropped out of place. He was stunned. Shocked. Scared. Worried.  
  
There, at the sink, was Tomoyo, who had broken into fits of coughing. But the coughing became worse and blood washed down the drain. Tomoyo grew unbelievable pale, breaking a sweat from a cold body. She leaned over the sink and began to spit up large amounts of blood, filling the sink, taking time to go down. Scars appeared on her wrists and across her right eye. Her beautiful eyes bled too, becoming a pale greyish colour. Her hair laid on her right shoulder. The lower part of it was covered in blood for it had dipped into the sink.  
  
Eriol ran out of the ladies, in terrible shock.  
  
"Sakura! Syaoran! Tomoyo...Tomoyo, she is...sick! She coughed blood in the toilet!"  
  
Eriol ran into the classroom screaming so that more then just the two friend heard him. Apparently, students were coming for lessons.  
  
Sakura stood up in shock, though to her it did not look like Tomoyo was sick at all.  
  
"She's not sick." Syaoran said.  
  
At this moment, Tomoyo came back and sat down at her table like nothing had happened.  
  
"Tomoyo, what was that? Just now, in the Ladies?" Sakura asked.  
  
"What? I just washed my face. Then, I heard Eriol screamed and ran out."  
  
Sakura and the others looked at Eriol as though they had been agitated d by him.  
  
"Eriol thinks you are sick. Are you feeling well?"  
  
"Well, I don't feel that good. My body has always been weak since I was a child. I think I will go home and have a good rest."  
  
Sakura helped Tomoyo with her school bag and called her mother who is coming to fetch Tomoyo. They waited at the school gate while the two boys went to explain to their teacher why Tomoyo had had to go home.  
  
"I think that answers to all your suspicious, Syaoran." Sakura said during lunch.  
  
"What?" Sayoran was all confused.  
  
"Tomoyo is just sick. She isn't troubled."  
  
"Yea..I think I'm wrong about her."  
  
"No. Both of you are utterly wrong! Tomoyo is troubled AND sick! She's crazy!" Eriol suddenly burst out.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked at him. Then, smiled.  
  
"Calm down, handsome. I think the sick one is you." Syaoran commented, pulling Eriol to sit down.  
  
"Yep. Yesterday, when you suddenly came back to class, you were all so terrified and said all those stuff about Tomoyo. I suspect that you are seeing things. Better change a new pair of specs." Sakura said.  
  
"It's true! Why can't you believe me?"  
  
"I had to tell you this, Eriol," Sayoran said, with a voice all so serious. "You were acting strange. You were...so quiet. You are not that silent normally. Where did your bubbly self go? When Tomoyo was around, you became less talkative."  
  
"I...I think you better not know about this."  
  
"What? Well, anyway, you better not make up any stories. It isn't nice for a newcomer."  
  
"You'll become the big-liar-Yamazaki-number-two then. Gosh, boys, we better hurry and finish the food."  
  
"Yea, no one understands her." Eriol muttered under his breath.  
  
The next day, Tomoyo came back to school.  
  
"How are you feeling now? Better?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yea. Thanks for you concern."  
  
Sakura gave a sigh of relief. She was glad that Tomoyo was fine.  
  
"Sorry Sakura, but would you excuse me? I would like to rest some more before the first lessons starts."  
  
"Okay. I'll go chat with Syaoran and Eriol."  
  
Sakura skipped away. Tomoyo sat down in her seat and rested her head on her table.  
  
I'm tired.  
  
Lunch time again.  
  
"Aww...Miss Kaho gave so much homework. This IS only the first half of school. Right, Eriol?"  
  
"Stop whining, Syaoran. Those homework are for our own good."  
  
"Right...only if I have half the smartness of yours, blue hair."  
  
Eriol smiled faintly. He secretly took a glance at Tomoyo, who was happily chatting with Sakura.  
  
All of them sat down at their usual table. They took out their lunch boxes and began eating.  
  
"Wow, Sakura, you have some sushi! Give me some, won't you?" Syaoran said, trying to grab some from Sakura's lunch box.  
  
Sakura was trying hard not to let him get her food.  
  
"Eat yours. This is mine. Yours yours and mine mine."  
  
"Hahaha...You're going to get fat." Eriol commented.  
  
"I'm not. But I was happily plump when I was small. I like eating and sleeping. You can't blame me 'cos I'm stupid then."  
  
"You still are stupid." Sakura joked, shoving more salad into her mouth. That joke made everyone, except Syaoran, laughed.  
  
Tomoyo stopped laughing, took out her canned soda and opened it. Bringing to her lips, touching it roughly. Her beautiful lips pressed hard against the opened area of the can and cut into her skin. Then, she put the can down, not noticing that she was bleeding.  
  
"To-Tomoyo, are you alright?" Eriol asked, shaking himself, seeing the blood fall onto the table from Tomoyo's smooth, sliced lips.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Tomoyo, am I seeing things?" He turned to his friends who had began playing with their food. Obviously, they had not notice a single drop of blood.  
  
Tomoyo looked at him.  
  
Eriol looked at her.  
  
"O-kay, I don't see anything." He said. He picked up his sandwich and continued eating.  
  
Tomoyo waited for all of them to stop looking at her, and then she picked up a napkin and wiped her lips. Blood had dyed her napkin into a bright red.  
  
Eriol watched her.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yep, per-fectly fine."  
  
Eriol though, there was something odd about Tomoyo. Something more than an ordinary person. Something more then human, maybe. But I'm not crazy.  
  
When Tomoyo said she needed to go to the Ladies, Eriol asked if she wanted Sakura to go with her.  
  
"That won't be necessary."  
  
With that, she is gone.  
  
"Sakura, I think you should really accompany Tomoyo to the washroom. Just to make sure she is alright." Eriol said.  
  
"Eriol, what's going on? I don't want you around us if you keep acting like this and making up stories about her like this. Just because she is pretty and you're afraid that others may woo her doesn't mean that you have to start such horrible rumors!" Sakura had a fit and burst in Eriol's face.  
  
"Yea, I totally agree with Sakura."  
  
The next day, Eriol came to school totally out of uniform, all in black. He had a dream last night. But he knew it wasn't a dream. It really happened, but in a way only he could see was the true story. He couldn't wait to hear what the others were told.  
  
"Sadly," Miss Kaho announced to the whole class. "We had lost out nearest student, Tomoyo. She was in a horrible state when found in her bathtub dead. She had fallen asleep from a bad fever and drowned in the tub." Classmates were scared, some cried-especially the boys-over her. Sakura couldn't believe her ears. She was fine yesterday. Syaoran was stunned. He HAD lost a friend. Eriol could have laughed.  
  
Lunch for that day was odd again. No one understands what the human eyes can really see. You see what you want, but one can never see the truth no matter how hard you try. Many people would want to see the truth. But can the mortal mind bare it?  
  
"So sad she had fallen asleep in the tub." Some students walking passed the three friends shook their head.  
  
"Yea, I was getting used to her, even though it was her few days in school." Syaoran said. He twirled his fork in his food. No appetite.  
  
"I wonder if she did it on purpose..." Sakura wondered. No appetite too.  
  
"NO!" Eriol disagreed.  
  
"What?" Both of his friend looked at him, waiting for another 'made-up story' of his.  
  
"He did not fall asleep."  
  
"Eriol, are you crazy? You've been out of your mind since she came."  
  
"I hope I am, but I'm not. She slit her wrists and held them under cold water. That way, she didn't really feel the pain. She committed suicide."  
  
"She did not!"  
  
"Yea, she did not! You lying sack of shit!" Syaoran stood up in protest, pulling Eriol by his collar.  
  
"I do not lie! She did it! I swear on my grandfather's grave to it! She did it because she thought she had cursed the class. That Yamazaki's lie troubled her. On the first day when she came, she was lost in school. Then, Sakura choked on her food during lunch and so on. She was so miserable inside her heart. But she tried to smile."  
  
"Stop it!" Sakura stood up, her face raged with anger for Eriol.  
  
"I don't care what you think. I don't want to hear this! I must not hear this! You guys didn't know her like I did!" Eriol yelled.  
  
Everyone in the area turned and looked at them.  
  
"Let's sit down and talk, shall we?" Sakura suggested.  
  
The three of them did and Eriol tried to calm down.  
  
"How so was that? Did you know she was sick?" Syaoran asked.  
  
No, I didn't. But she was my girlfriend. My first and only one."  
  
"And now you don't even weep over her life?!?"  
  
Eriol was in rage.  
  
"Do you all not understand? I loved her, still, and always will. She was my Tomoyo, until I moved away."  
  
"And the reason she didn't remember you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"She...she was involved in a car accident and lost her memories. I had to go back to England with my family and I didn't want her to worry, so I avoided her for that reason. No way was I going to bring back the memories to her. She didn't need to know things her mind did not want to understand."  
  
Eriol paused. Syaoran had to adjust his mind. Sakura was confused.  
  
"Anyway, Tomoyo committed suicide that's for sure. I don't care how well you know her. I know the truth. I saw her with my own eyes." Eriol began again after a two minute pause.  
  
"And how did you know?"" Syaoran questioned.  
  
"In my dream. I saw it all. She was singing while she did it. It was more like a pleasure to her. She took a knife and-"  
  
"Get out! Get out, Eriol! Go away! Stay out of my sight! You make me sick! And I don't think I am speaking for myself here, I think I am speaking for all of us."  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Fine! I'll get out!" He stomped away.  
  
The next morning, there was no school for Eriol. He had hung himself with his belt above Tomoyo's desk. He slit open his chest so that he might bleed on the floor. And it worked. He had lost his favourite girl. There's no point for him to continue living. As his cold body hung there, police and agents from all parts of Japan looked for clues to what had brought him to this.  
  
Truths eyes widen as Tomoyo's bathtub suddenly filled with blood, and the empty body made scars of re-opened wounds. The world was proven a sin.  
  
Two weeks pass through insanity and another popped out: Li Syaoran decapitated himself with his bathroom door. Another friend lost because of another friend. Detectives are still working on how this on was carried out.  
  
One year later, Kinomoto Sakura, who was put in an asylum, killed herself by gutting herself with a fork. She had lost her best friend who lost his best friend because of another friend.  
  
Friends...are they foes? Why did each of them kill themselves for others?  
  
This is reality... And they want to escape from it?  
  
Tomorrow...Tomorrow, who will be the next victim?  
  
All of these for the truth?  
  
The world is not ready for the truth, so it hung itself with a lie.  
  
Owari  
  
Vapour: That's all. I'm so sorry that all of them died. This was supposed to be a tragedy ficcy.  
  
Fire: Those who like Cardcaptor Sakura, especially the character Tomoyo, please don't flame us. (hugs pikachu pushie) Bu-But did we make it tragic enough?  
  
Vapour: Don't flame us please. I'll kneel on my knees. (Ha...you can't see us even if we did not do it :P)  
  
Fire: CCS is one of my all time favourite anime. So, it's pretty hard to make them end in this way. I didn't hold any grudges towards Tomoyo. But...for some apparent reasons, we used her because she had long hair. (stupid logic, right?)  
  
Vapour: Actually, we are taking some risks here...'cos not many people write tragedy ficcy. Just to see the result we are not prepared to see.  
  
Fire: Vapour, your mum's asking you if you would mind turning down the volume of that horrible song? It's late in the night.  
  
Vapour: Horrible song? She meant Dir en Grey's song?!?! At least they are better than her classical music which can, no, definitely put me to sleep.  
  
Fire: Oh well... there she goes, chanting all the facts about her favourite band. So, please review. Show some care, pleasy? (turns and look at Vapour)  
  
Vapour: ...and then there is this concert...  
  
Vapour's mother: Silence the speakers, will you, Fire?  
  
Vapour: (give a death glare at Fire- means I'll no longer be your ficcy accomplice)  
  
Fire: -- 


End file.
